1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe that transmits an ultrasonic wave to a test object and receives a reflected wave (echo) from the test object and also relates to an ultrasonic image diagnostic device that uses the ultrasonic probe.
2. Related Art
There is a known conventional ultrasonic sensor that detects a position or state of a test object using an ultrasonic transducer configured to emit and receive ultrasonic waves (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-25179).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-25179 discloses an liquid detecting unit (ultrasonic sensor) comprising an ultrasonic wave output section equipped with an ultrasonic transducer and an acoustic impedance matching layer provided on the ultrasonic wave output section. This liquid detecting unit has an ultrasonic wave receiving/emitting surface formed on a portion of one side of the ultrasonic wave output section. The acoustic impedance matching layer is formed on the one side of the ultrasonic wave output section, and an output surface that outputs ultrasonic waves is provided on the opposite side of the acoustic impedance matching layer as the ultrasonic wave output section. A fluid binder holding recess is formed in the output surface and when the output surface of the liquid detecting unit is to be put into contact with a container, the fluid binder holding recess is filled with a fluid binder before the output surface is made to contact the container. Also disclosed is a configuration in which a cylindrical recess forming member is provided in the one side of the ultrasonic wave output section and a fluid binder holding recess is formed by filling an interior of the recess forming member with ah acoustic impedance layer. When the output surface is to be touched against a container, the fluid binder holding recess is filled with a fluid binder.